


"It's ok."

by Ikea_Tello



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Gen, tcestors do not touch, tw: blood and wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25613173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikea_Tello/pseuds/Ikea_Tello
Summary: This shouldn't have happened. He shouldn't have requested it.And now this happened, and it was his fault.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 77





	"It's ok."

The pain shot through his leg for the third time in the past five minutes.

It didn't exactly help that his blood was slowly spilling out of him as well…

This shouldn’t have happened to him. He should have gone out. He shouldn't have agreed to do this.

And now he was sitting up on the rooftop, his leg wrapped with his brother's blue mask.

“Stay... just stay still Mikey…” Leo whispered, tears filling his eyes. “It’ll be ok.”

Mikey wasn’t processing anything. He _couldn’t_ process anything. Everything was fine a few seconds ago… What happened in that short amount of time? Why did this have to happen to him?

He just wanted to show off this new trick he learned with his weapon. He and Leo were just messing around like they normally did… They were having _fun_ …

And then Leo… His sword… It-

“Mikey!” Leo said suddenly, bringing the box turtle out of his thoughts. “You ok, bud? You’re shaking…”

Mikey shook his head as he sighed.

“Yeah… yeah, I’m fine.”

Leo smiled as he tightened the mask around his brother’s leg. “It’ll be ok. I’m right here.”

_He was mainly saying that for himself…_

This wouldn’t have happened if Mikey didn’t beg Leo to go topside late at night. Mikey was practically screaming with happiness when Leo reluctantly agreed.

_Stupid boy… Young and naive…_

_Why did Mikey have to be like this?_

“Why did you want me to come again?” Leo had asked as they stepped outside the lair.

“Because Raph was knitting, and Donnie would’ve said no,” Mikey answered. He smiled as he turned towards the slider.

“And maybe it’s also because you’re my favorite brother. Don’t tell Donnie though, he’d get mad.”

“Aw sweet!” Leo beamed. He then looked at Mikey in confusion. “Wait, didn’t you tell Donnie he was your favorite brother yesterday?”

“I can change my answer you know!” The box turtle chuckled. The truth was he didn’t have a favorite brother, he loved them all equally. But it didn’t hurt to tease them every once in a while.

Leo lightly punched Mikey’s arm as they walked, laughing quietly at each other’s comments.

That moment… It was so pure… _So normal_.

Nothing like what they were experiencing right now.

Why did it have to happen to Mikey? Why didn’t it happen to Leo?

What hurt more was that Leo was the one that caused it…

He didn’t mean to, of course, he didn’t! They were just playing around; showing off, and then _it_ happened.

“Watch this!” Mikey had called out, swinging his kusari-fundo with a smile. It lit up in flames as he did, a soft chuckle coming from the weapon.

Leo smiled as he drew his sword from his back. “You think that’s amazing? Watch this!”

The slider swung his sword in front of him, making a small blue portal appear behind Mikey. He stuck his hand through and started to tickle the box turtle, chuckling as Mikey laughed loudly. Smiling, Leo took his hand out the portal, letting it close.

“Ok, ok!” Mikey said as he wiped his eyes. “Your weapon is amazing!”

“Yeah, it is!” Leo grinned. “Now, how about we have a one v one battle?”

“Sure!” Mikey answered.

_Stupid. They both were stupid._

_They should’ve stayed home._ He _should’ve stayed home._

As they battled, the two brothers were laughing with every blow.

They needed this. Something to get them outside of the lair.

_And yet it had to happen._

One move. One wrong, stupid, terrible move.

And it was all Leo’s fault.

It seemed like time had stopped when he moved his sword. He couldn’t process it in time. All he saw was the terror on Mikey’s face when his sword made contact with his leg.

The terror… _The sheer terror_ he had displayed on his face… And it was all because of Leo.

Mikey collapsed quickly on the top of the roof. The next few minutes felt like a blur; Leo had grabbed Mikey and wrapped his leg with his mask, trying to make sure Mikey didn’t pass out.

He could handle this, he could help him. He was the medic after all! He could do this!

All he had to do was make sure Mikey stayed awake. That’s not that hard, Mikey was already wide awake.

… His eyes were fluttering though…

And the blood… _Oh god, the blood!_

Seeping from his leg, making the mask turn as red as Raph’s.

Mikey just needed to stay awake. Leo was sure Mikey was fine, he had to be! Mikey was fine, it was ok.

_HE HAD TO BE OK! EVERYTHING WAS FINE, HE WAS SURE OF IT! NOTHING COULD HAPPEN TO HIS BABY BROTHER!_

… His baby brother. He hurt his baby brother. Not Donnie or Raph, but Mikey. He hurt _Mikey!_ _His little brother!_

Mikey was fine though, he was right in front of him. He was conscious; he was breathing... he was ok.

He was _fine_...

_He was fine he was fine he was FINE-_

“LEO!” Mikey screamed, holding onto his brother’s arm. “I’m right here, it’s ok.”

Leo looked down at his brother, releasing his shaky breath.

He was just panicking. Everything was ok.

“Sorry,” Leo whispered.

“No, it’s ok,” Mikey smiled softly. “And don’t feel bad, this wasn’t your fault.”

“How can you say that?!” Leo asked. “It was definitely my fault! If I didn’t request to do a battle and use my stupid sword-”

“Leo, stop,” Mikey told him. “This isn’t your fault. I shouldn’t have said to come, I was practically  
begging you.”

“No, it’s alright Mikey,” Leo smiled softly, tears filling in his eyes. He didn’t wanna cry right now, and knowing Mikey he would tell Leo to let it out.

“I can fix this, don’t worry Miguel.”

“You sound like Donnie,” Mikey chuckled.

Leo smiled. That was good; smiling was good.

“Well we are twins, plus I think I’ve been hanging around him too much… I’ve started to say ‘scoff’...”

Mikey laughed louder, making Leo smile harder.

Jokes; jokes were good, he just had to keep Mikey entertained while he tried to fix this mess.

This would also make him feel a little better as well.

“You think I’m kidding? I’ve actually started to sound like Donald!” Leo continued with a grin. “Wanna hear an impression?”

Mikey nodded his head while he smiled, waiting to hear what Leo could possibly make Donnie sound like-

“Micheal, I’m gonna need you to exit my lab!” Leo started, changing his voice slightly. “And tell Leon to leave S.H.E.L.L.D.O.N. alone!”

“Why do you kinda sound like him though?!” Mikey laughed.

“I told you, I’ve been around him too long!” The slider chuckled. “Put us both in a room and you won’t be able to tell who is who!”

Mikey was trying not to die of laugher at this point, and that made Leo laugh along with him.

“So Leo,” the box turtle smiled. “You’re ok now, right?”

“Me?” Leo asked. “I should be asking you that.”

“I’m fine,” Mikey told him. “You’re the medic, you have me under control.”

Leo smiled as he looked at Mikey’s leg. The mask had gone completely red, barely leaving any trace of blue. His face fell as he looked back at his orange masked brother.

“Are you alright?” Mikey asked again.

“I… I think so, yeah,” Leo said. “I just hate that I did this to you.”

“As I said, it’s ok,” Mikey smiled again. “You’re doing a great job taking care of me.”

Tears welled up in Leo’s eyes as he chuckled.

“I don’t deserve a brother like you,” the slider smiled.

“You really don’t,” Mikey grinned, getting a small punch from Leo in response. “Hey! I’m still injured!”

“It’s your leg that’s cut, not your arm!” Leo playfully remarked. “You’ll be ok.”

_He would be ok._

_Both of them would; they would be ok._

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write Mikey angst for so long and now I finally have fhskjfhsdf


End file.
